


Jaws of a huntress

by LionXiaoLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Original Character - Freeform, shark faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all read some stories with different types of Faunus. Ranging from  wolves to lions, birds and so forth. Well here's a story about a soul who wants nothing more then for people to not get scared of her razor sharp teeth. This is the story of Lapis, the misunderstood shark Faunus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaws of a huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this up as an idea late one night and decided to see if people would be interested.

A girl in a blue hooded jumper walks into a dust store, late one night. She has the hood up shrouding her facial features. She is also wearing some firm fitting black jeans and some navy combat boots. She also has a belt with two gun holsters in the back holding two blue and white pistols. There's a symbol of a dorsal fin and waves on the back of her jumper.

She casually browses the dust store looking for her purchase. She notices a girl in a red hood by the magazine stand but pays no more attention to her.

She was here to stock up some supplies for training nothing more. She had found the aqua dust something not as well used because other elements were more appealing. She smiles grabbing a canister to fill up. That's when she heard a commotion near the entrance.

"You have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late."

The blue hooded girl decided to put the canister down and crouch behind some shelves to peak out stealthily. 

"Please just take my lein and go" said the old shop keep.

"We're not here for your money" the man with the bowler hat looks to his goons "grab the dust"

The blue hooded girl tries to stay out of sight by ducking in and behind shelving. She watched as the were robbing the place the leader demanding some dust crystals from the shop keep. The blue hooded girl saw the red hooded girl and noticed that she had not noticed the commotion and was still reading. Blue sighs gently putting her hand to one of her holstered guns. 

One of the goons notices red and approaches her demanding her to put her hands up. She did not hear him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns around hood dropping. That's when him and blue notices she has headphones on. The goon motions for her to take them off while blue face palms at the reason she was oblivious. 

"Put your hands where I can see them" the goon demands.

"Are you robing me?" Asks red 

"Yes" says the goon obviously getting frustrated.

"Ohhhh" says red. The next thing blue sees is them flying out the shops front window Blue looks out and see a weapon unfolding into a giant red scythe. She whistles impressed by the magnificent weapon she is seeing. The goons attack her but red easily outmatches them. Blue decides to sneak up on a goon that's still hanging close to his boss she unholsters her pistol and flips it so she is holding the barrel. She then hits him in the back of the head successful in both knocking him out and pistol whipping him.

The leader sees the goon fall in the corner off his eye and sees blue standing there smirking showing her sharp teeth and pointing her gun to his head.

"So little red isn't the only one here hey blue?" The man says obviously stalling for something.

"Enough, I'm taking you in sir, now we could do this three ways, the easy way, the hard way or my way." she looks up at him eyes glowing a blood red "and trust me you won't like my way"

Roman smirks "so I'm guessing your favorite comics are the punisher am I right." Roman tilts his hat. "Sorry to ruin your pretend time but, it's time we part ways." He hits blue with his cane across her head and knocks out a tooth with the hit. He quickly throws a dust crystal at red and detonates creating a diversion for his escape. Red approaches blue to check if she is alright.

"Hey are you alright?" Red asks.

"I'm fine, they grow back, just go after him" she says quietly catching her breath she let her guard down. 

"Right" red says running after the man. Blue sees a woman with blonde hair and a riding crop head in her direction. Blue look to start running away when a piece of rubble moved and tripped her. 

"Lapis, I hope you can explain yourself about all this." The blue hooded girl now known as lapis looked up at the women.

She pulled her hood down showing she has short black hair with light blue streaks and red eyes. "I'm sorry miss goodwitch but you know how I am when I see someone doing bad things, I have to do something." 

"We will talk about this later Lapis but now I have to handle the other one." Miss goodwitch said as she walked towards the commotion that was happening on the roof.

Lapis sighs and looks to the shop keep "I'm sorry to bother you sir after everything that's happened tonight can I purchase some dust?"

The shop keep smiles and nods walking back into the store. Lapis follows and grabs the canister she filled earlier. Lapis puts the canister on the counter and goes to grab her wallet. The shopkeeper puts it into a plastic bag and hands it to her. "It's on the house." He says.

Lapis looks confused for awhile then smiles and accepts the bag. "Thank you" she says.

Lapis walks home to her apartment next to some night club. And heads up stairs. It's a little run down and small but it's home. Lapis enters her house and immediately drops down onto her bed and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is one of my late night ideas. Just a shout out if anyone has ideas for the story tell me and I'll consider it. Need to figure out how to flesh out this character and so on.


End file.
